Recently, attention has been attracted to a micro reactor for reacting a very small quantity of liquid reagents, because not only it has such merits, due to its small size, that only a minute amount of liquid reagents are required for conducting an expected reaction, but also the time required for the reaction may be extremely short, and so it is extremely convenient to, for example, a bioassay or the like in a medical field of which rapidness is required.
However, types of micro reactions to be actually conducted vary extremely a lot according to the end objects thereof. For example, the simplest reaction is a reaction that 2 liquids for reaction are brought into simple contact with each other. However, it may be demanded in some cases to conduct a plurality of contact reactions successively or repeatedly.
As the micro reactor for conducting a micro reaction, has been proposed a reactor in which micro conduits, may be called as “micro channels”, have been formed in a plate-shaped base material.
However, the conventional micro reactor is constructed for conducting a micro reaction of a specific type. Accordingly, it cannot naturally be applied to a micro reaction of different type.
Since the conventional micro reactors are provided as those for exclusive types as described above, a great variety of micro reactors must be provided in advance according to the required types of micro reactions when it is demanded to conduct micro reactions of many types. This is unavoidably accompanied by great inefficiency.
In some micro reactions, a partial change may be desired in many cases. However, the conventional micro reactors cannot meet such a request because the reaction route thereof is fixed.